


Her little pogchamp

by fsf99



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: By bringing this concept into existence I have committed war crimes against human nature, F/F, Kissing, Meme, Mild Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Mako asks Ryuko to say something for her and....yeah, this one's just based off of the meme, I have no excuse.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Her little pogchamp

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you combine a rapidly growing meme with a desire to write and a need to do a writing warmup? You get whatever the hell this is. Please enjoy these 700 or so words. Both characters are 18, set after the ending of the anime/manga.

“Please?”

“No.” 

“Pretty please?”

“No!” 

“Pretty please with a million cherries on top and a bit of whipped cream?”

Ryuko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was sitting on Mako’s bed, having come to hung out with her girlfriend. Of course, for these two, “hanging out” usually turned into something more passionate very quickly. Today, however, Mako had something else in mind.

“So there’s these people called streamers, right?” The hyperactive girl said, pointing at her open computer, “They play video games live. You’ve heard of them, right? It’s not like you’ve been living under a rock!”

“After everything that’s happened over the past year? I feel like living under a rock might have been nicer.” Ryuko was glad high school was well and over with. Apparently it’s not a common thing to have high schoolers fight to near-death with each other, and even rarer to have them do so while wearing strange clothing made from alien tech. At least she had managed to find an outfit that looked like her old one after that one fizzled on outer space re-entry.

Now that she thought about it, she could definitely write a book with all her stories.

“Come on, Ryuko, they’re super fun, and they’ve got all this cool lingo! Just please say the line, please? Just once? For me?” Mako clasped her hands together and put them down by her side, leaning over and looking upward at Ryuko, her face changed to a typical puppy-dog eyes expression. Ryuko tried to stay serious, not wanting to once again break against the tidal wave of adorableness currently smashing against her from Mako’s gaze, but she knew it was futile. Mako made this face because she knew how much it affected Ryuko, and so she eventually relented, giving a great big sigh as she pushed herself up off the bed and onto her feet.

“Fine,” she sighed, looking away, “I guess you are my little….pogchamp.” The word felt strange to say, but Mako’s excited squeal of glee absolutely made it all worth it. Ryuko smiled, holding her arms out towards her girlfriend. “Come here.”

She didn’t know how or when, but suddenly Ryuko was now on her back, flat against the bed with Mako on top of her. As her sudden memory came back, she recalled Mako squealing even louder, in a more high pitched tone, before tackling Ryuko in a hug, planting her lips on the tomboy’s own. Still squealing, Mako had her arms around Ryuko, pinned under the weight of the pair as her lips gleefully kissed her. Ryuko rolled her eyes, gladly resting her own hands on Mako’s lower back, letting their lips glide together. Mako moaned softly, focusing on the kiss by sucking on Ryuko’s lower lip and letting their tongues touch ever so slightly. 

“Say it again,” Mako mumbled into the kiss, starting and ending her sentence with clear lip smacks, “Call me that again, please?”

“Alright, alright,” Ryuko chuckled, “You’re my little pogchamp, okay?” Mako’s kisses seemed to hit harder now, as she squealed with glee and pressed her face more against Ryuko’s. The soft audio coming from Mako’s computer was drowned out by the pair of them laying on the bed, Mako furiously kissing Ryuko and pressing her into the sheets. They stayed there for some time, simply enjoying the taste of each other’s mouths. Tongues slid past enough other through soft moans and sudden gasps of air, and Ryuko unconsciously slid her hands down to Mako’s rear, giving it a soft squeeze and making her yelp.

“That was super poggers of you, babe,” Mako giggled, lifting herself up above Ryuko with her arms, “Maybe you want to OmegaLul with me all night in bed? What if we just kappa each other the rest of the evening?”

“I am...almost 100% sure those words don’t actually exist, and that if they did, you’re absolutely using them wrong.” Ryuko laughed at her girlfriend, keeping her hands on Mako’s waist and looking up at her. Mako’s short hair was falling down around her head, and the two simply stayed there, looking at each other.

“I love you, Mako,” Ryuko finally said, “Completely pogchamp.”

“Love ya too, Ryuko,” Mako sighed, giving the black-haired girl another soft kiss, “Thanks for the gifted sub.”

“Pretty sure that’s not what that means.”

“Shut up and lemme kiss you more.”

Ryuko wasn’t about to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should note that I have not ever watched or read anything from Kill La Kill. This is good, because I could just avoid almost all plot points except for a throwaway line.
> 
> Working on the ACTUAL fics during this time is hard because of finals, so please don't take this one all too seriously. I sure didn't.


End file.
